Wrong Sort of love
by everfaraway
Summary: A gundam pilot scorned falls for one of his closest friends
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Sort of Love

Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, except the nameless girl in Duo's flashback. Everyone else is property of Bandai, Sunrise, etc... 2x4 yaoi. No like, no read. R&R.

Duo cracked the door open & quietly entered the empty room. There was a few small pictures on the desk. One was of he & Quatre sitting on a couch while Trowa sat on the arm. The second was all three of them, plus Heero & Wufei in formal wear. It had been at a christmas party held by the Preventer's. And then one of Quatre, blushing as he always did when caught playing his violin. They were enough to tell him that this was still his friend's office. He forgot who took the first picture, but Sally had taken the second & he had taken the third. Settling into the chair, he rested his hand againest his face. It was still tender from where Hilde had slapped him hours before.

_"Who was she?" Hilde asked, nodding to the woman who had_

_just left the house. "I don't know, she seemed to think I was her_

_man or something." he muttered, brushing his braid back over his_

_shoulder. "Well." she said. "Well?" he asked. "Are you?" she ask-_

_ed. "What if I am? Are you jealous?" he retorted. Hilde's eyes went _

_wide. "You... I.." she stammered. His cheek stung as she slapped _

_him hard enough to turn his head. The door slammed as she left._

Quatre shut the door to his office behind him. After a long day he was glad to get to relax. "Hey ya Quatre." He turned, having not picked up on anyone in the room. And there were only a few people he could never sense if they were near. His chair swung around to reveal Duo in it. The pair of friends stared at each other, mesmerized. They were both eighteen now & they both had matured since they had meet. Duo sat, with one leg pulled to his chest while the other was curled under him. His cobalt eyes sparkl-ed warmly & his braid fell over his shoulder into his lap. He wore his usual black: a tank top, jacket, jeans & boots. Even sitting it was obvious he was taller & heavier built than he had been. Quatre was broader in the shoulder & taller than he used to be. He was not quite as pale, with blue eyes & blonde hair, shoulder length now. He was in his work clothes: a white button down shirt, tan jacket, khakis & a pair of dress shoes.

As the brunette got out of the chair & came around the desk, he dropped his brief-case & hugged him tightly. "I'm glad to see you, but I thought it'd be common curtisy to call first." he told him. "Spur of the moment trip." Duo admited. Quatre cringed at the wave of sadness he felt coming off him. "What's wrong? What happened?" he whisper-ed. "Hilde & I got into a fight. I was already a little mad & she started asking me all these questions about some girl who followed me to the house because she thought I was her man." he said. "You didn't hurt her did you?" he asked warily. "No, she slapped me." he whispered. Carefully Quatre touched the left side of his face, catching a sharp wave of pain as he did. "Picking up on people's emotions & pain like that can't be very good for you." he remarked. "Why did you come here?" he asked, ignoring the change of subject. "I didn't know where Heero was. Wufei's with the Preventers & they could be anywhere. It's impossible to keep up with Trowa's circus troope, unless he calls & ask me to come perform with them. Besides, I figured that you'd be the one I could talk to about this." he admited. Quatre hugged him again & said, "Come on let's go to my house. And if you thought that I would let you stay in a hotel after you came here, you're sadly mistaken."

Many hours later, the two friends were settled in Quatre's room where he had in-sisted Duo sleep while he was there. The brunette hadn't been very sure about the idea until he saw the huge room & bed; only then did he agree. It was almost midnight & they were talking about some of their missions from a few years ago. "I felt really bad when I found out that Trowa lost his memory you know. I mean when I caught him up with in L2, he looked really scared of me & then he didn't remember me when I said that I was one of his best friends. Glad he's back though." Duo said. "Me too & I'm glad you came. I'm so busy sometimes that I just don't get to talk to anyone. Trowa calls on occassions & Wufei e-mails. But I haven't really heard anything from Heero & you don't visit much." Quatre whispered. Duo's heart skipped a beat as he glanced at the blonde in his long shirt & shorts. _"He doesn't even realize how cute he is." _he thought.

Quatre got a sudden wave of longing that rolled over Duo & it unsettled him. His momentary protests were cut off by the brunette's mouth covering his. _"This feels so strange, like it's something I'm not supposed to be doing but I can't resist it."_ he thought as Duo gently pushed him onto his back. _"He's so adorable & willing. I'm going straight to Hell for this. Guess I will see Proffesor G again."_ he thought as the blonde gently grab-bed his braid. They broke apart, panting. "What brought that on?" Quatre asked when he could breathe again. "I'm not sure." Duo admited, burying his head in his shoulder. "I think I liked it." he whispered, toying with the other young man's braid. Cobalt eyes met ones of just a shade lighter. "And I think I'm falling in love when I shouldn't be." Duo said.

Duo: Wow.

Quatre: Yeah.

Author: Prt 2 & 3 next. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

WSofL Pt.2

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. 2x4 yaoi, implied former 3x4 yaoi. No like no read.

Some sensual stuff but nothing really major.

Duo blinked againest the bright sunlight streaming in. "Why's the window open?" he muttered. Looking up he saw that it wasn't, but the curtains were white which let light in. He rested his head on the pillow & watched Quatre. The sunlight made his skin glow & turned his hair gold. He shut his eyes, dragging back memories of the night before.

_He used his weight to keep Quatre pinned as he stared down at _

_him. The blonde shifted underneath him, his hips brushing Duo's. _

_"Stay still." he said. "Sorry." he muttered, before he gasped softly._

_The brunette had nipped at his neck roughly. "That hurt." he said._

_"Shh." he told him. Quatre bit his lip & fell quiet, not minding being _

_the uke. Duo pulled his shirt over his head & ran his hand over his_

_abdomen. He touched a scar on the blonde's shoulder, reminding _

_himself to ask about it later. The kisses & caresses continued for _

_the better part of a couple of hours, while Quatre shuddered & sweat-_

_ed below him. Then exhaustion from being up since early took hold. _

Quatre stirred as a hand ran through his hair gently. "You awake?" He looked at Duo through his eyelashes & shook his head. "Don't you have to work? It's morning." he asked. Shaking his head, he buried himself in the blankets. Duo's face appeared in his line of vision. "I'm staying home." he muttered. "Can they manage without you?" he ask-ed. "They will have to." he told him. "And if something comes up?" Duo pressed. "I have twenty nine sisters & if they can't handle it, they can call. Are you in a mood to play 20 questions?" he quipped. "If I was in a mood to play 20 questions, I wouldn't be asking a-bout your job." the brunette told him, pulling the blankets off him. Quatre groaned as he was forced to face the sunlight. "My first question, what happened?" he asked, touching the scar on his shoulder. "There was a spy in the Maguanacs who was going to kill Ra-shid, but instead one of the others killed him after he shot at him." he told him. "After he shot at Rashid, not you?" Duo asked. "I had just met them. I told them that I would return when I was stronger. I did two years later." he explained. The phone rang on the table.

"Hello?" Quatre answered. "Were you sleeping?" a familiar voice asked. "I had just woken up, how are you Trowa?" he said. Duo raised an eyebrow & rested his head againest the blonde's shoulder. "I'm fine. Are you in L4?" Trowa asked, as he flicked his hair from his face. "Yeah, I'm home. Why?" he asked. "It so happens my circus troope has a performance tonight & tommarow night. Then we get a week off & we're going to spend it here. So I thought that the four of us could all get together." he explained. "Are Heero & Wufei with you?" he asked, growing more excited. Duo smiled & messed up the blonde's hair. "Yes & they're eager to see you. I don't suppose you know where Duo is?" he said. "Hey ya Trowa!" he called into the phone. Trowa laughed & asked, "Why is he at your house?" "He came to visit & I insisted he stay in my room. You know how I love company." Quatre admited. "Ask him if he'll perform with us." he said. Duo took the phone & said, "Hey man." "Did you hear my question?" Trowa asked. "Yeah & I will. Do you know if what I wore last time in still there?" he asked. "I think Cathy has it put away." he admited. "Cool, we'll see you guys in a bit." he told him. "Okay." he said, hanging up.

Duo replaced the phone on it's charger. "He said Heero & Wufei were there too." Quatre told him. "Awsome, it'll be the first time we were all together since... christmas. It's feels like it's been longer than just six & a half months." he said. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "About performing, nah. I just don't know if I can go & look Trowa in the eye now. I mean you & he were together weren't you?" he admited. "For a very short time we were. Both of our works made it hard. That & I think our status difference bothered him." he agreed. "I know how he feels. He's an entertainer. I'm a scrap dealer." he said. "And I'm a prince, but I don't care about what either of you are or were. I know that the hearts inside are what lead you both to stand up & fight a losing battle with me two years ago." Quatre whispered. "Will your sisters? Will other people?" Duo asked. "My sisters want me to be happy, no matter what. And I'm not concerned about other people. I don't plan to make them happy, I'm worried about me & who I'm with being happy." he said.

Duo: (hugs author)

Quatre: (does same)

Trowa: (glares)

Author: Prt 3, please read. Boys I can't breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

WSofL part 3

Disclaim: I no own. Not my fault the ringmaster has no name. 2x4, former 3x4, implied former 2xHilde. No like yaoi, no read. R&R if you do. Or I sic Duo on you.

"Is this it?" Quatre asked, looking around. "Yeah, see there's wardrobe & there's the buffet table. You hungry?" Duo said. "A little." he admited. After picking up a couple of doughnuts each, they caught a glimpse of Catherine & Trowa talking outside one of the trailers. Duo slid his arm around her shoulder & said, "Hey Cathy." "Duo." she said, hugging him tightly. The blonde took a bite of his doughnut, feeling very shy around both his ex & his ex's sister. Talking on the phone was one thing but being face to face was another. Trowa came forward being careful to not frighten him. "It's good to see you." he said. "You too." he whispered, Heero's slow approach catching his eye.

Heero knew he was walking into a potential disaster. Quatre & Trowa's relation-ship had dissolved many months ago & now it seemed that the blonde was with Duo. It would be very bad if a fight started between the two brunettes, given Duo's cunning mind & Trowa's agility. Wufei approached for the other side, reading the situation easily. "Hey guys." Duo said, spotting them both. The braided ex-pilot had yet to greet Trowa & that meant he was uneasy. "Quatre, Duo." Heero said, nodding to them both. Wufei gave them both what passed for a smile. "Are you go to perform with us tonight?" Catherine asked. "That's the plan & tommarow night." he agreed. "Come on, I think I know where that outfit you wore last time is." Trowa told him. Quatre swallowed the last of his dough-nut at those words, sensing fear & anger coming from Duo & Trowa respectively. Duo looked back at him with a smile, but his eyes gave him away. _"Be careful."_ he thought, worry heavy in his eyes. "I'll be back in a few." the brunette said, with a small nod.

Trowa followed Duo into the trailer, shutting the door behind him. "So how you been?" Duo asked. The other young man didn't answer but stared pointedly at him. He stepped back until he felt the wall at him back. Trowa placed a hand on the wall & leaned forward until they were face to face. The blue eyed brunette shrank down, trying to make himself as small as possible. "If you hurt him, I will strangle you with your own braid." he warned as he wrapped his braid tightly around his neck. Duo whimpered as it got harder to breath & nodded furiously. Trowa let him go & pulled the outfit from a drawer. "Here." he said, his tone still laced with warning. "Are you jealous of me?" the other man mutter-ed. "No. I just want to make sure that he doesn't get hurt." he growled. "I'm not going to hurt him." Duo told him. Trowa glared at him, green eyes narrowed.

Two nights later, they all walked back to Catherine & Trowa's trailer. The siblings had performed flawlessly & so had Duo. "Ahh, there you are." The ringmaster strolled up, now in casual wear just like the rest of them. "Here's your pay for both nights exactly as was agreed." he said, holding out an sealed envelope. "Thanks." Duo said, sticking it in his jacket pocket. Quatre pulled on his braid to get his attention. The blonde guided his gaze past the ringmaster to Hilde. "First place you ran was here & not to Howard." she said. "I don't run to Howard." Duo told her. "But you do run." she reminded. "I'll run & hide..." he began. "But you don't lie. And if I asked about this, what would you say?" she muttered, motioning to his arm wrapped around Quatre's waist. "I would tell you the same thing I've told Heero, Wufei, Trowa & Cathy. It happened, we didn't expect it too, but it did." he explained. "I expected this from Quatre, but not from you!" she snapped. "Leave him out of this! This is between me & you!" he shot back, moving from Quatre's side. They all gasped as Hilde slapped Duo hard enough to turn his head.

Duo felt his heart begin to beat faster & the taste of adrenaline filled his mouth. His cheek burned as he turned his head to examine Hilde. Her eyes were wide, no doubt frightened of he might do. "Duo, don't hurt her." Quatre plead behind him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he did want her gone: out of his sight & out of his life. "Go away Hilde. I don't care where, just leave." he growled. She made a sound similar to a frightened kit-ten. He grabbed his bag, slid his arm around Quatre's waist & left. "Are you alright?" he whispered. "No. My head hurts, my cheek burns & I really just wanna climb into bed & go to sleep." Duo muttered. "You can take something for your headache & go to sleep when we get home." he told him. The other young man nodded.

"How's your head?" Quatre asked. "Better, I think it was the adrenaline." Duo ad-mited. "Your face isn't very red." he told him. The other young man nodded, rolling over to face the blonde. "What are your sisters gonna say?" he asked. "They won't care. I'm sure they already know I prefer men." he said. "And if the Maguanac Corps visits or we go see them?" he asked. "We'll tell them all the truth. They don't judge by anything but your heart & loyalties." Quatre told him. "That's why out of all of the gundam pilots, they like you the most." Duo said. "And you." the blonde added. They lay in silence for a few minutes. "So it's okay if I stay here for a while?" the brunette asked. "I'd prefer you move in. There's plenty of jobs here in the area that you could do, since you love to build & re-pair things." he told him. "Me live here?" he asked. "Of course. I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Quatre said. Duo sighed & said, "Okay." Soon they were asleep, Quatre's arm wrapped around Duo's waist & Duo's braid tossed over Quatre's shoulder.

Duo & Quatre: (sleeping)

Author: Major kawaii. If you want more ask.


End file.
